Sonic Boom: The Saga of Sticks and Stones
by Neoraichu
Summary: A strange cyborg Echidnae drops into Stick's bathroom, but she can't remember much because of some event related to how she got there in the first place. Since she can't remember her name, Sticks just naturally names her Stones. Because... Sticks reasons. While Knuckles can't keep his eyes off Stones, she seems to be bonded to the first one she saw: Sticks the Badger.
1. Chapter 1

by neorenamon

This is my first fanfiction based on Sonic Boom. All right, properties and characters of the Sonic Franchise including Sonic Boom belong to SEGA and all other appropriate parties. Thank you.

Rated M for nudity, awkward situations and later sex scenes. Includes lesbian, bisexual and hetero relations as well as F/F, M/F and M/F/F sex. This is a strange story and you've been warned now. Thank you.

Chapter I: Don't Echidnae Around!

Sticks was settled down for a nice hot bath after yet another heated battle with the forces of Doctor Eggman. She had to admit his robots were getting better at trying to wipe her and her friends off the face of Bygone Island. It was at the last moment that she rallied the troops, defeated the robot with 6 pounds of banana peels, 100 feet of vines, a 20 foot deep by 20 foot wide pit dug just behind Sonic's hut, Knuckle's antique bowling ball collection, 2 gallons of Meh condiments, and a frickin laser attached to her head. Of course, Sonic and the others didn't look at the victory like Sticks did (but when did they ever?)

But the point of the bath was not only to get clean, but to ease her sore muscles, bumps and bruiser when the thirty foot tall robot managed to punt her right into Knuckle's forehead in a head to head meeting of the minds. Then the both of them tumbled back a good thirty feet before they smacked into the base of a palm tree. The two of them avoided serious injury because they both hit the poor tree head first.

"I don't know what those guys would do without me," she sighed aloud, "but then I don't know what I'd be doing without them." She was prone to speaking to herself out loud after all. One of her more endearing traits.

She reached over to add some more bubble bath and some scented peach bath scent. Then she spent a moment frothing up the water to cover herself with soapy bubbly goodness once more.

"Hope after handing him his butt this time, he'll have to take more time to rebuild before the next attack," she added.

She didn't mind battling Eggman. It gave her something to think about other than looking for the next nondescript government plot against her. It was hard lining her hut with tinfoil to keep 'them' from spying on her from a distance. Everyone else thought she was nuts, but one day... one day... she would be proven right beyond a shadow of a doubt!

Just then, a strange pulsing light orb appeared a few feet away from her tub. It looked like some crazy disco ball as it floated in midair, turn, twisting, and shooting light rays all over her bathroom. The light overwhelmed the candles she was using to keep her bathroom lit up.

"The government!" she yelled, "They found me!" Leaping out of the tub, she grabbed her boomerang (that she always kept within reach at all times). Rolling across the floor, she came to her feet ready to throw.

A shadowy figure began to emerge from the light. It was silhouetted against the sphere of light masking most of the details from Sticks, but she could tell it wasn't Eggman and nothing like any of his robots she knew well.

A somewhat deep female voice said to her, " **Sticks! I bring you a dire warning from the future! You have to!..** " The figure grabbed their own head as a burst of static was released from her body. Then a beam of light erupted from her left eye just before she fell down. A guttural scream was heard as she fell face down.

Once the light show stopped, she managed to get a good look at a female Echidnae. She was hot pink in color, but more striking was the fact her arms and legs were clearly made of something that looked like stainless steel. Her left shoulder had a somewhat spherical shoulder pad with half a dozen multicolored lenses scattered about. The right pad was blocky and looked like the shoulder armor of an ancient samurai warrior. The hands and feet appeared to be armored gauntlets and some rather bulky armored boots. There was also two box-like structures attached to her legs over her thighs. Her tail, which also covered her crack, was also metallic. In the palm of the hands, there appeared to be opening or outlets of some kind. There was also two holes in the base of each boot.

Her dreadlocks were tied into two bundles in front with thin golden chains while more just hung loosely.

Leaning down, she placed two fingers on her neck to check for a pulse.

"Ah, she's alive and her pulse is good," she sighed as she rolled her guest onto her back. One good look at her chest and loins told Sticks just how feminine she was in spite of having a body closer to that of Knuckles than any woman on Bygone Island. She opened the left eye quickly and realized it was an artificial eye looking back. The whole eye was black except for her golden iris. The oddest thing still was she had some kind of metal Echidnae head just on her chest just above and between her breasts.

"Hmm..." she mused, "Metal arms and legs... Artificial eye... It's gotta mean something!" She looked at the metal head on her chest and added, "I betcha it must be some kind of spy thingie!" Taking the medal in her hand, she tried to rip it off only to find it was securely stuck. It almost felt like it was grafted right to her breastbone.

Her hands had some kind of brass-knuckle over her fingers she couldn't take off either.

"It looks like someone was made for bruising," she muttered as she felt her metallic hands.

She glanced out the window and realized it was well into the night by then.

"Well, I can't just let her sleep on my bathroom floor until morning," she mused aloud as she starting lifting the Echidnae up by under her right arm. "Wow," she added as she struggled to lift all of her weight, "That's some heavy metal." If the fight against Eggman didn't suck her strength dry, hauling a dead weight over to her bed sure did. She was too tired to bother with niceties, so she just crawled on top of the Echidna's chest and fell asleep.

She was having a wonderful dream about sharing a bubble bath with Sonic and Amy when she was awakened by...

" **SYSTEM REBOOT IN PROGRESS. RETURNING SYSTEMS TO OPTIMAL STATUS.** "

Opening her eyes, she found herself staring into the eyes of the female Echidnae. Her artificial eye glowed with a white light, but not bright enough to blind Sticks this time.

"So who might you be sunshine?" she asked cheerfully.

" **Disruption of organic compute components detected,** " she replied.

"And that means?"

" **I... don't remember what my designation is.** "

"I don't want your designation," replied Sticks, "I just want your name."

" **My name?** " she asked slowly, " **My... name?** "

"Yeah. Your name."

Sticks blushed when she realized that her hands were covering the other woman's breasts, but the other didn't react to it as much as Sticks did. She sat up fast as she pulled her hands back.

Just then, there was a crash outside her door.

"Oh who would bother me at this time of the morning?!" she growled as she stomped to the door. Going outside, she was confronted by one of Eggman's gorilla-tank bots with the good Doctor hovering overhead in his Eggmobile. "Hey!" she called, "Don't you know it's not decent to attack someone so early in the morning?!"

"Decent?!" he growled back, "You're the naked one!" He was pointed right at her as he said it.

"Well I wasn't expecting company!" she shouted back as she covered herself with her hands.

"Just surrender to my superior genius and I'll go easy on you!"

"That's NEVER going to happen!" she hissed back.

"Well you don't have a choice, now do you?!" he gloated, "It was sure genius on my part to attack with my reserve robot while you were still recovering from yesterday's battle! I'll capture you and use you as bait for the others!" He looked at his robot and said, "Giant Robot! Immobilize and capture the Badger!"

The robot fired a series of bolos from its hands. Sticks leaped over them, but they turned around in midair and came back at her from behind. She was quickly hogtied and fell to the ground.

"One down!" he gloated, "Four more to go!"

" **Threat detected!** " came a voice from in the house as the door was sent flying into the Giant Robot.

Eggman blinked at the cyborg Echidnae stomped out into the open.

"Who the heck are you?!" asked Eggman, "And why are you naked?!"

She glared at Eggman as she said, " **Threat analysis in progress!** "

"Oh I get it," he purred, "Two naked women together... can only mean one thing."

"Mmmppphhh!" protested Sticks.

" **Analysis complete: Threat identified as Eggman and Giant Robot. Respond with extreme force.** " She leaped up and threw a punch at Eggman, but the blow was stopped by the Giant Robot's arm shield.

"Giant Robot!" he commanded, "Capture both females! I'll worry about this cyborg Echidnae later!"

The bot fired seeker bolos at the cyborg and wrapped her up pretty tightly. Yet she managed to keep standing.

" **Diverting power to arms!** " she said as she simply burst free from the bolos by flexing her arms.

"Those are strong enough to hold Knuckles!" he protested, "How can you break them so easily?!"

"MMM!" protested Sticks.

"Don't worry," said Eggman to her as the Giant Robot closed in on the Echidnae, "You'll be in a nice cozy lazy cage before you know it."

" **Unacceptable!** "

"And just what are you going to do about it?!"

She pointed her arms at the great robot.

"What's that?" he asked, "You gonna wave my bot to pieces?"

She instead formed her hands into fists as she answered, " **ROCK-ET-OH-PUNCH!** " Both of her gauntlet forearms popped off as rocket boosters propelled them at Giant Robot with great speed. Even though the robot blocked with both shields, it was thrown back down the beach a good mile or so. As soon as Giant Robot stopped at the end of a really long trench, the hands flew back with finger thrusts and returned to the ends of her arms.

"Blast!" cussed Eggman, "I'd swear that's some weapon I would have dreamed up!"

"Mmm?" asked Sticks.

" **Current Mission: Defend Sticks. Defeat Giant Robot. Repel Eggman.** "

"Don't promise more than you can deliver!" snapped Eggman.

The cyborg used her arms to rip off the rest of the bolos without much effort.

"Use the eyebeam!" he commanded as a strong beam of power shot out from the Giant Robot's cyclopean eye.

" **Prisma shield!** " she replied as the box on her right shoulder opened out into a glowing energy tower shield. Angling the shield, the robot's eyebeam was harmlessly deflected into the sky and away from the island.

"That's one tricked out borg," muttered Eggman as he watched the battle unfolding before his eyes. "It doesn't matter," he added, "I've updated Giant Robot and it took all of Sonic's buddies to beat it. Against one, you have no chance."

Twisting her torso, she set the shield directly in front of her. " **Charge attack: Slam!** " she yelled as flames erupted from the holes in her boots. She turned into a streak flying down the beach as she broke the sound barrier loudly.

"What the?!"

"MMM?!"

The Giant Robot tried to block the supersonic projectile, but even it's arm shields didn't stop the missile from removing it's right arm with a terrible tearing of metal.

"Well..." mused Eggman as he looked at the helpless Sticks, "I'll just... liberate you back to my lair... while that metal... uh... thing is busy with my Giant Robot." The Eggmobile floated closer to where Sticks lay on the ground.

" **Priority override: Defend Sticks!** " called the cyborg as she tried to run back, but the Giant Robot just grabbed her with its remaining hand.

"It's too late to save her now!" he gloated.

Suddenly a blue blur shot though and Sticks vanished.

"SONIC!" called Eggman.

"What are you doing up at this time of the morning?" asked Sonic about fifty feet up the beach with Sticks in his arms, "Were you holding out on us yesterday? I'm so... disappointed there Doc."

The cyborg twisted in Giant Robot's hand to bury her metallic fist into his huge eye, shattering it. " **ROCK-ET-OH-PUNCH!** " she called as she fired her right forearm deep into the robot's body with a flare of rocket propulsion.

"Wow," said Sonic, "I don't see that everyday."

"Mmm," agreed Sticks.

By the time they finished speaking, Giant Robot exploded. The area around the robot was soon obscured with a huge cloud of beach sand.

"Curses!" called Eggman as he flew away, "I'll get you next time, Sonic! Neeext tiiime!"

"MMMMMM!"

"What's that?" asked Sonic, "You... want a Meh Burger?"

"MMMMMMMMM!"

"You think the government is spying on us right now?"

"MMM MMM, MMMPPPHHH!"

"I think that means, ' _Untie me, you dolt!_ '" said Amy as she walked up the beach.

"Oh," he replied, "Why didn't you say so?"

"Hhhmmm..." sighed Sticks.

Sonic began freeing up Stick's mouth first.

"It's about time!" she hissed once her mouth was free.

" **Defend Sticks!** " said the cyborg who moved so fast, she just seemed to appear right next to Sonic. Her right arm was cocked back to punch Sonic in the face.

" **STOP!** " yelled Sticks.

The cyborg stopped her punch an inch or so away from his nose.

"It's okay," she said quickly, "This is Sonic the Hedgehog and he's one of my good friends. He's no danger to me. I promise."

She lowered her arm.

"So who's your friend?" he asked as he started untying the rest of Sticks.

"She's..." she replied as she looked around, "She's... uh... STONES!"

" **Unit designation Stones accepted,** " she replied.

"Whoa!" said Knuckles as he walked up the beach after Amy, "Who's the hottie?"

"You know my name," muttered Amy.

"I think he means the hot pink female Echidnae," replied Sonic evenly.

"Oh..." she replied.

"Yeah..." muttered Knuckles.

"Why are Sticks and Stones out here naked?!" asked Amy hotly.

"I guess Eggman attacked while they were in the bath... or something."

"They aren't wet."

"Well... they must have been in bed... naked."

" **Affirmative.** "

"That Eggman!" growled Amy, "He's such a... such a... **GUY!** "

"No idea what you're talking about," replied Knuckles as he looked over Stone's body, "but what's with all the heavy metal clothing? Is it time for... that costume time of year... thing?"

"No Knuckles," grumbled Tails as he came up the beach, "She's clearly some kind of powerful cyborg."

"You can put me down now," muttered Sticks as Sonic finished unbinding her.

"Oh sure," he replied as he set her on her feet.

To everyone's surprise, Stones rushed up and glomped onto Sticks.

"Hey hey!" she protested as she was lifted off the beach, "What's with the _mushy stuff_?!"

" **I'm... relieved that you are alright. That... I didn't fail my mission.** " For some reason, her voice didn't sound quite so robotic anymore.

"For metal arms," she muttered back, "They feel pretty warm."

Amy grabbed the two of them and pushed them back towards the now open door of Stick's hut.

"The peep show is over boys!" she grumbled, "Time to get dressed!"

"Knuckles is the only one drooling," protested Sonic.

"I am not!" he replied as he reflexively wiped his mouth.

"Just wait outside or someone's getting a facefull of my hammer!" replied Amy forcefully.

The guys just nodded as the three women went back into Stick's hut.

"And they need _another_ bath," muttered Amy as she realized how dirty Sticks and Stones were.

"Wow," said Tails, "She must be pretty tough if being caught in the blast from the Giant Robot explosion just made Stones... dirty. I should check her later for..."

" **I'll see if she's hurt!** " offered Knuckles.

"What do you know about medicine?!"

"Hey!" he replied awkwardly, "We're... both Echidnae!"

"Well Amy is a hedgehog and you don't see Sonic checking her injuries."

"Nah," replied Sonic, "I just check _other things_."

"What?!" asked Tails as he arched his eyebrows.

" **Nothing!** " he blurt out.


	2. Chapter 2

by neorenamon

This is my first fanfiction based on Sonic Boom. All right, properties and characters of the Sonic Franchise including Sonic Boom belong to SEGA and all other appropriate parties. Thank you.

Rated M for nudity, awkward situations and later sex scenes. Includes lesbian, bisexual and hetero relations as well as F/F, M/F and M/F/F sex. This is a strange story and you've been warned now. Thank you.

Chapter II: Hedge-hogging your bets.

Amy returned with Sticks and Stones in tow as the guys were still there waiting. While Sticks had no issues, Stones' odd metal arms and legs posed some problems. She couldn't find a shirt that went over her shoulders or could be pulled up over her hips, so she had to settle for wrapping her chest in cloth strips. The widest ones she could find at Stick's house. For panties, she had to use one of Stick's red thong bikini bottoms.

"Well now that the drama is over," she said as she gestured around, "I guess it's time for general introductions."

"Well she already knows who I am," offered Sticks.

Stones began pointing around as she said, " **You are Amy Rose. You are Sonic the Hedgehog. You are Miles Prower. You are Knuckles the Echidna.** "

"Wait a second," she interrupted, "How do you know their names if you can't remember your own?!"

"I may have a theory about that," offered Tails.

"I'm listening."

"Since she's a cyborg, she probably has at least one computer in her body," he explained, "the information stored there would not be affected by her amnesia."

"She doesn't look sick," replied Sticks, "but I have some ginseng and peppermint."

"Sticks," he replied, "that's for nausea."

"So amnausea is different?"

"Amnesia is a loss of memory," he sighed.

"Then why don't they just call it memory loss?!"

Tails facepalmed himself loudly.

"But why would _we_ be in her computers?" asked Sonic.

"She also recognized Doctor Eggman and his Giant Robot," added Sticks, "and she told me when she popped into my bathroom that she was from the future with a dire warning for me."

"What was the warning?" asked Tails.

"I dunno. She shorted out and keeled over before she could tell me."

"Then what happened?" asked Amy.

"Oh, I dragged her onto my bed, and then I was so tired that I just fell asleep on her chest."

"Lucky stiff," muttered Knuckles as he looked at Stones' wrapped chest.

"Then she woke up and said something about boots."

"Reboot?" asked Tails.

"Yeah," she replied, "System Reboot: Is that some trendy new footwear store?"

"No Sticks," he replied as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, "System Reboot meant that her cyborg body was forced to restart itself. I guess the trip here from the future must have stressed her circuits too much. It must be the same stress that caused her amnesia."

"That's all well and good," said Amy, "but now that we know Doctor Eggman is specifically targeting Sticks, she is going to have to move into the Village until we get this mess cleared up. I guess Stones and her can move in with me for the time being. I'm sure I can free up some space."

"Lucky stiff," muttered Knuckles as he looked from Sticks to Stones.

"Ah," said Sonic as he stepped up and ribbed Knuckles with his elbow, "You want Stones to live in your place, don't you?"

"NO!"

"Admit it, Knucks!"

"Well," he said awkwardly, "If she wanted... to hang out... with me..."

"You wouldn't kick her out of bed for leaving crumbs behind?" asked Sonic as he waggled his eyebrows.

" **My mission is to protect Sticks,** " interrupted Stones, " **Therefore I must remain in proximity to her.** "

"That settles it!" announced Amy, "There's no way I'm letting two innocent women hang out with bachelors like Knuckles."

"What..." began Knuckles.

"Just look at him!" she added as she pointed at the red Echidnae, "He's drooling over her like a premium Meh Burger!"

"I AM NOT!" he replied as he wiped his mouth.

"Busted," muttered Sonic.

"Well I have to admit since he was the only Echidnae on Angel Island..." suggested Tails.

"You can't blame a guy for looking at a hot..."

Amy cleared her throat loudly.

"member of his own species," he finished.

"She is a lady! Not some possession! She should choose who she wants to... uh... live with!"

"Amy," he answered, "I'm sure Knuckles will be a _total gentleman_ around Stones."

Knuckles nodded.

"Well I don't think that until Stones recovers her memories, I believe that she's not able to decide if she want to live with Knuckles," she replied.

"So I'm going to be keeping my eyes on you," said Sticks and Amy as one. Then they paused to look at each other before they slightly giggled.

"Well I need Stones..." said Tails as he looked her over, "and Sticks to come to my shop. I want to run some tests and scans on Stones' cybernetic systems. Perhaps I can find clues about who made her and what her mission is."

" **Defend Sticks.** "

"What she said," added Sticks.

"But there could be _hidden instructions_ we should know about," he replied.

She looked at the cyborg and asked, "You don't mind?"

" **If it is acceptable to you, it is acceptable to me.** "

"Alright," she replied as she looked at Tails, "Let's go."

Amy tagged along as Sticks, Stones and Tails went off to his workshop.

"Hey Knuckles!" called Sonic, "Let's get a Meh Burger while Stones is getting checked out!"

"Lucky stiff..." muttered Knuckles as he walked after Sonic.

"If you play your cards right, she might let you check her out later..." suggested Sonic as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Ooo. I like cards."

"Yeah..." sighed Sonic.

Meanwhile, Sticks looked up at Stones as they walked along and asked, "So... why do you want to protect me so much?"

" **It is my mission.** "

"So... that's it then?"

" **If there are other reasons, I cannot remember them at this time.** "

"You must be someone important in the future if she's here to protect you," suggested Amy.

"Wow," she replied, "The future must have more respect for me than some people on this island."

"Well... I respect you."

"I respect you too..." she replied, "most of the time."

"No one's... perfect," said Amy awkwardly as she scratched the back of her head.

"Not even government plots against me!"

As they were walking by a coconut tree, Stones suddenly stopped and looked up. Just as Sticks opened her mouth to ask a question, a laser shot out of her cybereye making several of the coconuts explode.

"What was..." asked Sticks.

" **Robotic surveillance units destroyed,** " she replied evenly.

"Okay," said Tails as he watched various villagers running for cover, "Just warn us in advance next time."

" **Affirmative.** "

"Random laser blasts!" said Sticks, "That's kinda cool! Gets the ole blood pumping!"

Amy held her hand over her chest as she replied, "Not for all of us."

"EVERYTHING'S ALRIGHT!" called Tails, "THIS ISN'T AN ATTACK FROM EGGMAN!"

"It looks like one of Eggman's robot monsters!" replied Random Villager.

"HEY!" answered Sticks, "Stones here saved my butt at great personal risk from Eggman and his Giant Robot! I TRUST HER WITH MY VERY LIFE!"

That outburst seemed to calm down the Villagers somewhat.

"Things have surely taken a turn for the interesting," muttered Tails as he walked along.


	3. Chapter 3

by neorenamon

This is my first fanfiction based on Sonic Boom. All right, properties and characters of the Sonic Franchise including Sonic Boom belong to SEGA and all other appropriate parties. Thank you.

Rated M for nudity, awkward situations and later sex scenes. Includes lesbian, bisexual and hetero relations as well as F/F, M/F and M/F/F sex. This is a strange story and you've been warned now. Thank you.

Chapter III: To give a Fox

Sticks watched as Stone laid on her back on an examination table that Tails threw together in about two minutes. He had gathered a number of instruments in order to scan, probe and examine the cyborg Echidnae.

"We just got her dressed," said Sticks, "Why is she naked again?"

"Don't ask me," he replied, "It wasn't _my_ idea."

" **Anything obstacle to optimum scanning must be removed in order to gain the purest results,** " said Stones.

"I didn't think that thin layer of clothing was going to affect the results that much."

"Don't worry," said Sticks, "I'll make sure that Tails' intentions to you remain pure."

"Ughh..." he groaned, " _Why_ do you keep lumping me together with Sonic and Knuckles?! You know I'm not like that at all."

"We saw you making eyes at Zooey," cooed Sticks softly.

"My intentions to her were _pure and noble!_ " he protested.

" **Sticks?** " asked Stones as she looked at the Badger.

"Yes?" she replied.

" **I would... feel better if you... held my hand during... the examination.** "

"There there," said Sticks as she used both hands to hold Stones' right hand, "I'll make sure everything will be alright."

"I'M NOT GOING TO TOUCH HER!" growled Tails.

"Someone's getting a little too defensive," she replied as she leaned closer to add, "The guilty ones always act the most defensive about their actions."

Tails threw back his head, shook it and moaned in protest.

"See what I mean?"

"Let's start with the magnetic resonance imaging scan," he mumbles as he moved on of his scanners over Stones' prone body, "It's safer than X-rays and I'm mainly looking for the metal parts first. The power should be low enough that it won't induce any currents in her power systems."

" **Affirmative.** "

"That means 'yes'," added Sticks helpfully.

"I know what ' _affirmative_ ' means," muttered Tails under his breath.

"Sure. I just told you."

He just facepalmed himself as he started the scanner going from the top of her head down. Then he began looking at the monitor.

"This will be recorded for quality control purposes later on," he added matter-of-factly.

"I'm sure Sonic and Knuckles are going to watch this with Tails later," said Sticks with a wink.

Tails just sighed in defeat.

" **There is nothing wrong with getting second and third opinions.** "

"I'd get better opinions about this from Doctor Eggman," he replied under his breath.

"Doctor Eggman is into porn too?!"

Tails facepalmed himself even harder.

Since Stone's arms were down below her head, her head got scanned first.

"Hmm..." he mused, "Her whole skeletal structure seems to be metal plated, but not in a way that interferes with ligaments or joint movement. The skull seems to be particularly plated."

"Ah, so she does have something in common with Knuckles!"

"An armored skull is not the same thing as being dense," he replied.

"Oh..."

"Moving on, I can see her cybernetic eye socket, some augmentations to her ears... whoa, I think her inner ears have been replaced with more stable micro-gyroscopes! It must be much harder to throw her off balance or induce vertigo!"

"Can we get on? Stones here... She's giving me the ole deathgrip."

" **I am sorry.** "

"Believe me," said Tails, "If she was using her full hand strength, every bone in your hand would now be dust."

Sticks gulped.

"Anyways," he continued, "I don't sense any metal in her muscles. They may well either be augmented with steroids or replaced with some kind of non-metallic synthetic muscle. I'll have to test them later." He paused to add, "But her body is rigged with wires parallel to her nervous system. She had a metal heart, one metal lung, additional spinal reinforcements, limbic system implants, a metal kidney, a cast iron stomach..."

"What?!"

"Just a little science humor there."

"I don't get it."

" **Tails is implying that I have a...** "

"Moving on," he said, "There's a few other implants I can deduce what they do yet. Perhaps some of them are those additional computer nodes I spoke of before. Scattering them throughout her body would make them harder to attack."

" **Affirmative.** "

"Did they leave her girl bits intact?!" asked Sticks.

"If they haven't been replaced with metal, I would have no idea," he replied, "Why does that matter to you?"

"Well d'uh! Because if they were going to turn Stones into some monstrous killing machine, they would surely remove any trace of her femininity!"

"I guess... that makes sense."

"By the way, is silicon a metal?"

"No," he replied, "It's a tetravalent metalloid. Why do you ask?"

Sticks glanced at Stones chest.

"Such implants would not show up on a magnetic scan. Besides, they aren't that big. I highly doubt... Ugh! Why are you even asking things like that?!"

She leaned closer to Tails' ear as she replied, "The government can plant bugs ANYWHERE."

Tails facepalmed himself even harder than before. Then he opened his eyes as he grinned. "Well," he said slowly, "There's only one way to tell if they're fake."

"What's that?"

He took one of Stick's hands away from Stones' hand and slapped it down over one of the cyborg's breasts.

"You have to feel if they're real or not," he replied.

"Okay," she replied as she began groping the breast. Stones had no reaction to being felt up.

' _She... she... she's really feeling her up!_ ' thought Tails, ' _I guess she really has no shame!_ '

Then she reached under her top to fondle her own breast.

' _Doesn't she already know what her own breast feels like?_ ' he thought as he suddenly blushed.

"It feels all natural to me!" she announced.

' _Like you're an expert about boobs... or is she?_ ' He suddenly had thoughts about Sticks groping Amy's bare chest and other village women to compare her assets to theirs. Then he just shook his head hard. But then something caught his attention.

"Wait a second," he said as he paused the scan, "There's some kind of metal tube lodged up inside her... uh..."

"Pussy?"

"I was going to say vagina," he muttered.

"I got it!" she replied as she thrust a finger right up her pussy.

Tails looked away because he was blushing so hard. His cheeks were burning hot. He could hear the probing fingers, yet not a peep out of stones. Then he heard a sloppy 'pop'.

"This is kinda small for a double headed vibrathingy," she said.

Tails turned to see a dripping module in her hand about four inches long and one inch wide. It was a tube with rounded caps at both ends.

"Gimme that!" he growled as he snatched it from her hand. He noticed the tube was hollow and one end of it could be removed by unscrewing it. He opened the tube and looked in to see, "It's some kind of memory stick. The tube seems to be protected from magnetic waves and electricity so it can't be affected by EMP or electrocution. It's probably encrypted, so it will take some time for me to figure out what it really is."

" **Affirmative.** "

"Of course, this scan cannot identify specific subsystems in your arms and legs, but I think there's a few points on the back of the head, the shoulders and hips where I can hook up my own computer."

"Can we do that tomorrow?" asked Sticks, "I think my friend here has had enough... excitement for one day."

He raised his eyebrow again. ' _What? She hasn't been phased by anything we've done to her. You're the one who looks like she might pass out._ '

" **Affirmative.** "

"She must have a sub-computer in each hand to control them when she uses her ' _Rocket Punch_ ' attack."

" **Affirmative.** "

"Sweetie," said Sticks as she held Stones' hand tighter, 'Just say 'Yes'. Keep using that 'affirmajunk' and people will start thinking you've got some loose screws or something."

' _Says the expert on having loose screws._ '

" **If I have loose screws, Tails can surely...** "

"It's just a saying," sighed Tails.

" **Oh. Affir... Yes.** "

"Good girl," said Sticks with a smile.

"Now I'm going to stand in the corner admiring the woodwork while you dress Stones again and leave here."

"You're a big boy now," admonished Sticks, "It ain't gonna hurt you to see me dress Stones here."

" **Yes.** "

"So you can accuse me of being a pervert?" he sighed.

"Oh, we already know what most men are!" she giggled, "And it won't matter cuz you've been staring at her naked body for several minutes now."

" **Yes. I do not mind scrutiny.** "

"Screwtawhat?!"

"She said she doesn't mind if I look her over," as he walked towards the corner, "But... I do mind. It's not right..."

" **I am sorry for causing you undo discomfort.** "

"No no," he muttered, "It's not your fault at all. To me, it's just not... respecting woman properly."

To his surprise, Sticks hugged him from his back.

"When Zooey wants to strip for you," she purred, "It'll be different. I promise."

"STICKS!" he wailed as he blushed all over again. His thoughts towards Zooey... weren't entirely as pure as he let on.

She kissed his from the side on his cheek before she went back to dressing Stones. He used the moment to retreat to the furthest corner and bury his nose in the place where the walls met. After waiting several minutes, he turned to see that both Sticks and Stones had left him alone.

Now that Sticks had filled his head with naughty thoughts about Zooey, he headed to the bathroom... to take care of it.


	4. Chapter 4

by neorenamon

This is my first fanfiction based on Sonic Boom. All right, properties and characters of the Sonic Franchise including Sonic Boom belong to SEGA and all other appropriate parties. Thank you.

Rated M for nudity, awkward situations and later sex scenes. Includes lesbian, bisexual and hetero relations as well as F/F, M/F and M/F/F sex. This is a strange story and you've been warned now. Thank you.

Chapter IV: A Rose by any other name...

After getting Stones redressed, the two of them went out to meet up with Amy for lunch over at the Meh Burger with Sonic and the boys. Tails was staying behind so he could analyze the memory chip that was stuffed up her birth canal in the anti-magnetic electrically isolated container. Seeing the cyborg Echidnae once more seemed to make the villagers rather nervous even though they were assured by Sticks herself that Stones was no Eggman robotic monster sent to destroy them like the ones that came before.

"Ever have a Meh Burger before?" asked Sticks as she looked up to Stone's eye level.

" **I do not recall being there before,** " she replied.

"Well you're in for a treat, sweetie," she replied as she held Stone's hand once more, "Your burger is on me."

" **Thank you. You are too kind.** "

"I'm just glad you're here to protect me from Eggman," she sighed, "While I'm used to being alone, he's never come so close to taking me as a hostage before."

" **I shall protect you from him with my very life.** "

"Well," she sighed as she looked down, "Let's hope... it doesn't come to that..."

The Meh Burger soon came into view with its open air seating and it's small square tables. Sticks noted that Sonic and Knuckles were waiting for them at one table while Amy was sitting at another by herself. While Sonic and Amy waived at the two of them, Knuckles appeared to be more interested in his burger.

"So should I bring anything from my hut?" asked Sticks as she approached Amy's table, "Security systems? Bear traps? Picks and shovels?"

"No no," replied Amy awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her head, "I'm sure you won't be living with me long enough for that to matter."

"Okay then."

Stones pulled out a chair for Sticks as Sonic raised an eyebrow, and then pushed it in again once the badger had sat down in it. After that, she went a quarter of the way around the table to seat herself. She was now sitting across the table from Amy with her back to the service counter.

"Just show up whenever you're ready to move in," said Amy cheerfully, "I've already cleaned up so it doesn't look too bad right now."

" **I am sure the residence appears adequate.** "

"I'm sure it looks good, too," added Sticks.

"Well... you have been there before," said Amy.

"That's how I know for sure!"

"Hey Amy!" called Sonic from his table.

"Yes?" she replied as she looked back.

"How about a little welcome party for our new friend Stones?"

"That would be great!" replied Sticks.

"Well I haven't had time to plan anything," said Amy nervously.

"Oh, I'm sure whatever you throw together will be just fine," he replied as he glanced over at Knuckles.

Knuckles was looking at Stones from the corner of his eye as if the hills in the distance were what he was really staring at.

"Hey!" said Sticks, "I'm sure Stones and I would love to help you set up a party!"

"You're the guests," said Amy, "You shouldn't have to..."

" **I would be glad to assist a friend of Sticks.** "

"See?" replied Sticks as she gestured to Stones, "How can you say 'no' to sincerity like that?"

Meanwhile, Dave the Intern made his way over to their table from behind his counter. "Can I take your order today?" asked the blue nutria with his buck teeth and braces.

"Yes," replied Amy as she looked Dave in the eyes, "Gimme... uh... three number three combos."

"What kind of drink do you want?" he asked as he looked over the cyborg.

"Oh... make it three extra-large diet drinks," she replied as she looked from Sticks to Stones.

"Make my Meh Burger with extra pickle, mustard and onion, but no ketchup or coconut," added Sticks.

"Make mine with extra garlic, cheese and tomato, but no poppy seeds or mayonnaise," said Amy.

Then they both looked at Stone's silence before Amy added, "Just gives Stones here everything on hers."

Stones nodded.

After Dave returned to the counter, Sticks leaned closer to Stones and whispered, "I don't know why we bother to special order anything. He never gets our orders right anyways."

"I figure one day, he will," added Amy.

" **Understood,** " she replied as she suddenly stood up. Sticks and Amy watched blinking as she hopped over behind the counter. Sonic was watching with his eyebrow raised as well.

"Hey!" protested Dave, "Customers aren't allowed back here!"

" **The customer is always correct,** " she said as she grabbed Dave by the collar and sat him on the counter.

"But regulations!.." he protested.

" **I must override regulations that interfere with my ability to protect Sticks,** " she interrupted as she began examining the stove and preparation areas.

"Huh?!" he asked.

"As long as you're back there," called Sonic, "Make two more with double everything!"

" **Very well.** "

"This is highly irregular," protested Dave, "I'm going to have to report this to the restaurant manager!"

"Dave," sighed Amy, "You ARE the manager here. You're also the only employee here."

"Oh... that's right," he replied softly.

" **Kitchen sanitation is not adequate,** " she said as she began cleaning off the stovetop.

"Hey!" he protested, "It's as clean as regulations require!"

" **Then your regulations are not adequate,** " she replied evenly.

"You really should clean off the stovetop more than once a day," agreed Sonic.

"Hey!" he protested more, "I'm the one who works here! I should know what's adequate!"

"One would think," said Amy under her breath.

Dave was sweating as Sticks noted, "Worried that she's gonna take over your job?"

"No way!" he said loudly, but then added softly, "As long as no one reports this back up to corporate HQ."

" **I have no interest in the fast food industry as a chef or manager.** "

Dave sighed in relief.

"I wouldn't mind having a hot looking boss like her," sighed Knuckles.

"What was that?" asked Sticks as she raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing!"

Amy winked at Sticks as Knuckles just blushed and looked quickly away from Stones.

Dave grumbled under his breath as Stones walked back out to the dining area carrying five combos on two different trays. One tray had all the burgers while the other had three drinks and three sets of fries. Stopping by Sonic's table, she dropped off two of the burgers before she returned to her original table.

Sonic bit into his burger before he said, "Hey! This burger is perfect!"

Knuckles on the other hand simply stared at his burger as if he wasn't sure it was really his.

Then Stones laid out the other combos around the table for Amy and Sticks before she set out her own combo.

Dave slid off the counter and returned to his work station as he looked over his shoulder at Stones.

"By the way," whispered Sticks, "You should know that Dave the Intern is..."

" **A low level villainous threat. I shall keep an eye on him in case he attempts something evil. He is generally considered to be incompetent as a villain... according to his file.** "

"I heard that!" he called from behind the counter.

"Well it looks like your files are pretty darn accurate," said Sonic with a chuckle.

"I... need a refill," said Knuckles as he stood and walked over to the counter. Once he got there, he held out his glass as he said, "Give the same, easy ice."

Dave nodded as he took the cup, but while Knuckles was looking back at Stones, he added a lot of ice and not much drink. He nodded sort of in Dave's direction as he started walking back. Amy and Sticks watched him as he walked over to their table and sat himself next to Stones.

Amy and Sticks cleared their throats, but Knuckles was too busy looking into Stone's eyes.

"Weren't you sitting over there with Sonic?" asked Amy suspiciously.

"Huh?" he asked as if he heard her for the first time, "Oh... uh... The view from this table... is better!"

"You can come up with a better excuse than that," mumbled Sonic.

"No, he can't," replied Sticks.

Knuckles laughed nervously as he leaned over to Stones and asked, "So... how's your Meh Burger?" His gaze was aimed at a point beneath her face.

" **It is acceptable.** "

"Her eyes aren't down there," muttered Amy.

Sticks nodded in agreement.

"Besides," she added, "Your burger is back at..."

A blue of blue, and suddenly Knuckles' burger was in front of him.

"...your table," she sighed. Then she looked at Sonic as she said, "You aren't helping."

He shrugged from his seat.

Stones was looking off into the hills at some point well beyond the edge of the village.

Sticks picked up on her 1,000 yard stare as she asked, "You see something?"

While she was distracted, Knuckles laid his hand on top of hers as it lay on the table.

" **I believe we are under surveillance,** " she said evenly.

"Who?" asked Sonic.

Using her cybereye, she projected a three-dimensional image of a certain black hedgehog onto the table.

"Shadow?!" called Sonic, "He's here?!"

" **He vanished as soon as he realized I had spotted him.** "

"Blast," he replied, "If Shadow's watching us, it can't be anything good."

" **Yes,** " she replied, " **He is extremely powerful and a high level threat to Sticks.** "

"He's probably working alone," mused Amy, "After the last time he teamed up with Doctor Eggman."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," replied Sonic.

"Me neither," said Sticks.

"I better warn Tails about this," he added as he vanished in a blue blur. His burger vanished along with him, but they couldn't tell if he took it with him or just ate it that quickly. "See you tonight for the party!" he called as he ran off.


	5. Chapter 5

by neorenamon

This is my first fanfiction based on Sonic Boom. All right, properties and characters of the Sonic Franchise including Sonic Boom belong to SEGA and all other appropriate parties. Thank you.

Rated M for nudity, awkward situations and later sex scenes. Includes lesbian, bisexual and hetero relations as well as F/F, M/F and M/F/F sex. This is a strange story and you've been warned now. Thank you.

Chapter V: Five Nights at Amy's

"Well this has been... an interesting day..." muttered Amy as she looked about the room. The room was prepared for the party in about an hours time with the assistance of Sticks and Stones. Her fridge was stocked with drinks and the tables set with various snack and party favors.

"You have enough here for about twenty," said Sticks as she looked about herself.

"Yeah," she replied, "We both know Sonic and Knuckles eat like about twelve other villagers combined."

"I wonder how they can afford to feed to feed themselves like that."

' _They mooch off Tails and me,_ ' she thought as she simply shrugged.

" **The jungle offers a variety of resources,** " offered Stones.

' _That Sonic's too lazy to bother to use._ '

"Oh, I get my food mostly from the jungle!" blurt out Sticks happily.

' _No surprise there._ '

" **Then I shall learn to forage from the jungle as well.** "

"It's always best to be self-sufficient cuz you never know when the government is coming to get you."

" **If operatives of the government come to harass you, I shall deal with them like I dealt with Doctor Eggman.** "

"Well the boys should be showing up before too long," said Amy as she looked at the clock.

" **They should have been here...** "

There was a knock at the door.

"Well Tails is almost on time," muttered Amy as she went to answer it.

The door opened as Tails said, "Sorry I'm late, but I had a little trouble decoding that memory stick. I haven't had a chance to read the files yet, but..."

"What's wrong?"

"The file structures... seem familiar..." he replied slowly.

"Who uses a computer that much besides you and Doctor Eggman?"

"I'm sure there must be several people in the world who can, but I can't think of any that would have an interest about a place like this." He paused before he added, "So until then, just... don't mention this to Sticks or Stones. I want to be very sure about this... before I say anything to either of them."

Amy nodded. Then she said a bit loudly, "Well come on in. You're the first to arrive... as always. Just let us know when you manage to crack that hard code on that memory stick, okay?"

"Uh... sure," he replied as he walked in. He was glad Amy made sure he wouldn't have to answer any questions about the memory stick or Stones.

"This must be hard if Tails hasn't cracked this code-junk already," said Sticks to Stones as she held her hand, "I guess codes in the future must be harder."

"One would assume so," he replied.

Sticks maneuvered Stones to sit on Amy's green loveseat sleeper sofa. It was just big enough for the two of them to share comfortably.

"You don't have to sit by yourselves," said Amy as she maneuver Tails to the big hot pink sofa.

" **This is a more optimal position to protect Sticks.** "

"What she said," added Sticks as she sat by Stones, "I think..."

"I wish... I could to more... to help you, Stones," said Tails slowly.

" **I appreciate your efforts on my behalf,** " she replied, " **but I do not expect to be a priority for you.** "

"My friends are always my priority."

"See?" asked Sticks, "People around here want to be your friend as much as I do."

" **Thank you,** " she replied as she looked from Sticks to Tails.

"I better check the oven," said Amy as she walked to the kitchen, "I think the crunchy breaded fish sticks should be just about done by now."

"So any idea who made Stones here into a machine?" asked Sticks more quietly once Amy left the room.

"No..." he replied as he reached for a bowl of salted peanuts, "Not yet."

"Well if anyone's book smart enough to figure you out," she said as she laid her hand on Stone's knee, "I'm sure it's our super brainy Miles Prower over here."

" **Yes.** "

"Aw c'mon," said Tails as he looked away, "You're gonna give me a swelled head."

"He doesn't take compliments very well," said Sticks quietly, "especially from his girlfriend Zooey."

"Hey! She's not my girlfriend!" he retorted as his head snapped back.

"Not yet anyways," she answered as she looked into his eyes, "but all he needs is a good matchmaker..."

Tails grunted as he looked away again.

"You can tell when a guy likes a goyl cuz they either brag about it or get all defensive-like."

"I'm not defensive and I'm not Sonic."

" **Relationships... are complicated.** "

"Darn straight," he replied as he shoved a handful of nuts into his mouth.

"Besides..." added Amy, "Not everyone in a relationship talks about it."

Sticks looked at her as she said, "Oh like you and So..."

"So look at the time!" blurt out Amy quickly.

" **Do you desire refreshments?** " asked Stones as she looked into Stick's eyes.

"Well if you're getting some for yourself, sure," she replied, "but you don't have to get stuff just for me."

" **Very well,** " she answered as she stood up, " **What would you desire?** "

"Oh whatever you're getting is fine by me."

Stones began gathering drinks and snacks for the two of them. Tails was watching her closely as she moved about, and Sticks wasn't ignorant of his scrutiny.

"Are you making eyes at my bodyguard?" she asked.

"What?!" he replied, "No! I... was just..."

"You are!"

"I was just examining her cybernetic systems!" he protested.

"Uh-huh..." she replied skeptically as she poked a finger at him, "I'm keeping an eye on you too."

"UGH!" he groaned, "I'm not Sonic!"

"Well of course you aren't me," replied Sonic as he appeared as a blue streak onto the couch next to Tails.

Tails just face-palmed.

"You can't help that I'm just so cool," he said as he placed his hand on the fox's shoulder.

"Amy thinks so too," said Sticks softly.

"What was that?" he replied.

"I said, 'The room's kinda cool'," she answered louder.

"That's the nice thing about air conditioning."

"Talk about being oblivious about what's in front of you," muttered Tails.

"Pass me the nuts," he said as he stuck his hand out to Tails, yet he was looking towards the kitchen... where Amy had disappeared to.

Tails did so. He began munching the nuts without looking back at him.

"It looks like they're done," called Amy from the kitchen, "I should serve them up in a few minutes."

Then there was a knock at the door.

"I see Knuckles is more fashionably late than usual," muttered Tails.

"I'm busy," she replied, "Someone else will have to answer the door."

"I'll get it," he replied as he stood. Walking over to the door, he opened without fanfare.

"Hey," said Knuckles, "I hope I didn't miss too much."

"Amy is just serving up fish sticks," he replied as he walked in.

"The crunchy ones I like so much?!" he asked cheerfully.

"Mosty likely," he replied as he followed Knuckles back in.

"Hey knucks!" called Sonic, "What took you so long?"

"I was... getting ready," he replied.

"Time for your annual bath already?"

"Whether I need it or not!"

"He needed it," muttered Tails.

"Just find a place to sit!" called Amy from the kitchen, "I'll be out in a couple of minutes!"

Oddly enough, he sat down next to Sticks. Stones was still standing before the table as she finished making a plate of snacks and two drinks.

"Knuckles," she replied, "What do you think..."

Just then, Stones sat down in his lap without even looking.

" **Oh excuse me,** " she said as she looked back, " **I'm sorry...** "

"Oh... Sorry... It's nothing..." he stammered, "I don't mind..."

"He's not sorry," muttered Sticks and Tails together.

" **Very well,** " she said as she handed a drink to Sticks, " **I'm not too heavy for you?** "

"Of course not," he grunted under her weight.

"What are you doing, Knuckles?!" asked Amy as she walked in with a tray of hot crunchy fish sticks.

"Flirting," replied Sonic.

"I am not!" he protested.

"Then why are you sitting over there when there's plenty of space on the other sofa?"

"I'm... I'm... just checking on how Sticks is doing!"

"Riiight..." he said as he ate some more nuts.

"So... How's it going?" asked Knuckles as he looked at Sticks for the first time since he arrived.

"Great," she replied, "I could... get used to having a bodyguard."

"Me too..." he mumbled quietly.

"What was that?" asked Sonic.

"Nothing!" he blurt out.

"Right," said Amy as she piled some fish sticks onto the plate Stones was holding, "I'm sure the three of you can share these."

" **Yes.** "

Knuckles chuckled nervously as Sticks opened her mouth saying "Ah..." softly and Stones automatically put one into it for her. Stones had to turn so she faced her, leaving her sitting crosswise across Knuckles knees.

Amy sighed softly as she took a plate from the table and began putting fish sticks on it for Sonic and Tails to share.

"Go on Knucks," provoked Sonic, "You know you want to."

Knuckles blushed as he opened his mouth saying "Ah..." softly. Stones blinked before she put one into his open mouth as well.

"Don't forget to feed yourself," added Sticks as she swallowed.

" **I shall,** " she replied as she offered another fish stick to Sticks.

"So... beautiful..." mumbled Knuckles as he looked at her lapsitter from her side.

"I... noticed..." replied Sticks after she swallowed the next one.

"One way or another, someone's gonna get _stoned_ ," chuckled Sonic, but no one reacted if they were listening.


	6. Chapter 6

by neorenamon

This is my first fanfiction based on Sonic Boom. All right, properties and characters of the Sonic Franchise including Sonic Boom belong to SEGA and all other appropriate parties. Thank you.

Rated M for nudity, awkward situations and later sex scenes. Includes lesbian, bisexual and hetero relations as well as F/F, M/F and M/F/F sex. This is a strange story and you've been warned now. Thank you.

Chapter VI: Bygone Nights

"Wonderful party," said Sonic as he moved slowly towards the door, "as always." He was busy pouring the bowl of nuts into his mouth as soon as he finished speaking.

"Yeah," added Tails, "I'll... let you all know... as soon as I crack the code on that memory stick."

" **I'm sure that your efforts on my behalf are more than adequate,** " replied Stones.

"Thanks for believing in me," he replied softly.

"It was nice to meet you," added Knuckles as he paused to look back at Stones.

" **We had already met...** " she replied.

"It just one of those junky things you say to be social," replied Sticks as she leaned closer to Stone's ear.

" **Oh, then it is nice to meet you also.** "

Sonic looked back as he smirked, "So what's the holdup there Knuckles? Somebody need a goodnight kiss from their sweetie-peetie-pootie-pie?"

"WHAT?!" asked Knuckles as he looked around, "NO!"

"So you don't want Stones here to kiss you?!" asked Sticks as she raised her eyebrows.

Amy narrowed her eyes at the lot of them (except Stones, who seemed to be stoically standing still).

" **Is this... also... one of those... junky things... I should do?** "

"Absolutely!" called Sonic and Sticks as one. Sonic pushed Knuckles towards Stones as Stick did the same with Stones. Of course, with Stone's cyborg body, Sticks was pushing her slower than Sonic was pushing Knuckles.

"I'm outa here," muttered Tails as he walked out the door.

Soon the two echidnae were all but face to face, except Stones was almost a full head taller. Knuckles gulped as he looked up into Stone's eyes.

Sonic took his arms and wrapped them about her waist as Sticks placed the cyborg's arms about his shoulders.

"Lean down so he can kiss you on the lips," said Sticks softly from behind Stones.

"Pucker up buddy," goaded Sonic, "Here she comes."

"I've heard it helps to close your eyes first," added Sticks.

So the two of them closed their eyes as she leaned down more. She paused when there noses met. Knuckles was sweating like mad as he puckered up.

"Turn your head slightly to the right so your lips meet," smirked Sonic, so the two of them did so.

"I betcha this is Stone's first kiss," purred Sticks, "so make it good. I better not see any tongue."

Knuckles gulped hard.

"Now pucker your lips like your going to whistle and then kiss," added Sonic.

Amy just face-slapped herself.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as their lips drew closer and closer.

"Maybe they should start by kissing on the cheek," she muttered under her breath, but apparently no one heard Amy (or bothered to comment about her suggestion).

Finally their lips met for a brief second before the two parted.

"Come on, Knuckles!" moaned Sonic, "Make it a little more memorable than that!"

"Come on, Sweetie!" added Sticks, "Give him something more to think about than that!"

Stones kissed Knuckles once more engaging more of their mouths while his eyes went wide with surprise. Their arms tightened about each other as a small whimper escaped from Knuckles.

"That's my girl!"

"Knucks bud!" added Sonic, "Didn't know you had it in ya!"

"Mmm..." he moaned into her kiss.

"Something's... not right..." muttered Sonic as he looked them over. Then he reached out and moved Knuckles hands from her back down to her iron buttocks. "That's better."

Knuckles' cheeks turned beet red as his hands felt up Stone's butt.

"Getting a bit ahead of ourselves," muttered Amy under her breath.

A few minutes passed before Sticks tried to break them up.

"Sorry sweetie," she said as she pulled back on Stones, "A few more minutes of kissing like that and I think you'd be married in some of the places I've been to."

Stones reluctantly released her lips from Knuckles.

" **Did I perform adequately?** " she asked as she looked into Knuckles' eyes.

"Homina homina homina," he muttered quickly while he panted.

"That means, ' _Yes, your kiss was awesome_ '," interpreted Sonic.

"So what did you think of him?" asked Sticks behind Stones.

" **It was... pleasant...** " she replied awkwardly.

Amy just grumbled under her breath some more.

"I'm... pleasant," he sighed as if that was the biggest complement Knuckles had ever heard in his life.

"Gee," said Sonic, "I don't think they got it right the first time. Maybe they should..."

"Just let it go for now!" interrupted Amy, "Some of us need our beauty sleep!"

"She doesn't," muttered Knuckles as his eye level was just about the level of Stone's bosom.

" **Thank you,** " she replied as she reluctantly backed away from him.

"G'night," said Sonic as he dragged Knuckles backwards towards the door. Then he paused to look at Amy and added, "I'll see you around soon enough."

"Fine," she muttered, "I'll see you too."

When Amy and Sonic weren't looking, Sticks reached up behind Stones and pulled down her top to flash Knuckles with her breasts for just a second. This made Knuckles open his eyes wide again as the door closed behind him.

Stones glanced back at Sticks, but said nothing about it.

"I just need a few minutes to clean up," said Amy as she began gathering dishes.

"We'll help!" added Sticks as she and Stone began gathering dishes, bowls, cups and place settings. Soon it was all cleaned up and placed back in the proper cabinets.

"Thanks for helping," said Amy as she yawned, "See you both tomorrow. I've already got clean linens on the bed, so don't worry about it." She paused as she looked at the two and added, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Sticks and Stones blinked as they looked back.

"It's... it's nothing," she said quickly as she walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

by neorenamon

This is my first fanfiction based on Sonic Boom. All right, properties and characters of the Sonic Franchise including Sonic Boom belong to SEGA and all other appropriate parties. Thank you.

Rated M for nudity, awkward situations and later sex scenes. Includes lesbian, bisexual and hetero relations as well as F/F, M/F and M/F/F sex. This is a strange story and you've been warned now. Thank you.

Chapter VII: Sounds in the Dark

Stones examined the Amy's guest room for security while Sticks made sure the pillows were fluffed. After all, she didn't normally sleep on a nice bed like Amy. It didn't have fluffy pillows, linen sheets and spring padded mattresses. Most of them were too soft for her tastes, but once in awhile, she wanted to live a little... differently.

The two maidens were undressed and quite ready for bed.

" **The room is secure,** " said Stones.

"It is with you around," agreed Sticks.

" **Then perhaps you should retire to the bed while I stand guard.** "

"Nonono," objected Sticks, "I'm... fine with you sharing a bed with me... for better security... So why don't you get in bed first?"

" **Very well,** " she replied as she crawled into bed. Her bulky cybernetic body took up a fair amount of it. " **Perhaps I should...** "

"It's okay," she answered as she crawled on top of Stone's chest, "You're good."

Stones placed an arm over Stick's back as the badger settled her head down between Stone's firm breasts.

"You make a great bed by yourself," she purred as she nuzzled her larger partner's bosom.

" **Thank you. I am glad I can serve you while I defend you.** "

"I've spent most of my life alone," said Sticks as she yawned, "I could... get used to you..."

A few minutes passed before they heard a sound outside.

" **That sound was suspicious.** "

"Maybe... it was Knuckles..."

" **Why would he...** "

"Oh," she purred with her eyes closed, "He's really warm for your form."

" **My thermographic sensor shows a humanoid lifeform entering Amy's room.** "

"What?" she replied, "Could Eggman send someone after her now? He might have hired Dave the Intern or something!"

" **We should investigate,** " she replied as she sat up with Sticks against her chest.

"Let me get my boomerang," she said as she yawned.

" **My weapons systems are adequate,** " she answered as she stood up.

"Okay. I trust you."

" **Sensors indicate that Amy and the attacker are now engaged in close combat.** "

"Then get that metal butt of yours in gear!"

" **Yes,** " she replied as the two left the guest room.

They could hear Amy making groaning sounds as they rounded the corner. Her doorway was in sight.

"Hurry sweetie!" grunted Sticks.

Looking into Amy's room, they could see a second form under the sheets. They were all but on top of Amy. Her eyes were wide open as she stared at the ceiling.

"AMY!" yelled Sticks.

Amy turned her head to look at them with a surprised look on her face.

Stones ripped off the covers to reveal...

"SONIC?!"

He was between her legs looking as he was caught in the act of giving Amy some oral satisfaction. His arms were wrapped about her thighs as her legs rested over his shoulders. Of course, Sonic didn't have to remove anything to get busy with Amy. Go figure.

As soon as the two of them realized they had an audience, they both blushed beet red in their cheeks.

"Close combat, you say?" giggled Sticks as she looked into Stones eyes.

" **That was the best interpretation of my thermographic images,** " she replied awkwardly.

"Hope we... didn't ruin... the moment... or anything..." she added as she looked back to Amy and Sonic.

"Nah, I'm good," he replied as he went back to eating out Amy.

"He's never been bothered by an audience," muttered Amy.

"Gee," replied Sticks, "Maybe Sonic should get a show too?"

"Huh?"

" **I do not comprehend...** "

"Just take me over to the couch and you lay on it on your back."

Stones obeyed as Sonic paused to watch them. Amy just blinked at them. When Stones laid on the couch, Sticks began kissing and licking her all over her face and neck.

"Oh, this is working for me," he replied as he returned to licking Amy's pussy. He could still watch the badger and the echidnae from one eye.

Amy said nothing as her blush deepened.

Sticks reached down and used her fingers to caress Stone's pussy hotly. "I... I love you..." she purred into her ear before she resumed giving the neck of Stones a good nibbling.

" **I love you as well,** " she panted back.

"I LOVE YOU, SONIC!" moaned Amy loudly. Sonic couldn't really answer because Amy's gloved hand were keeping his head pressed against her crotch.

Time passed as Sonic's tongue and Sticks' fingers made their way deeper into their partners, leaving them panting open mouthed as their arousal grew. Then they both changed tactics as Sonic began sucking on Amy's clit while Sticks used her other hand to fondle one of Stone's breasts. Stones slowly arched her back to give Sticks' fingers easier access to her soaking wet pussy.

"Oh Sonic," moaned Amy, "It's... too much... I'm gonna... gonna..."

Then she had a powerful orgasm as her juicy pussy attested to. Sonic did his best to lick it up using his nose on her clit to keep her cumming as long as he could. It took more than a few minutes for Amy to finish her climax. Her groaning pretty much carried throughout the whole house.

It seemed that when Amy was about done, it was Stones that climaxed next on Sticks' fingers. However, she barely made a sound even when her mouth was open and her juices flowing over the badger's hand.

"Sonic," moaned Amy, "Make love to me! Do it right now!"

"I could never deny a lady's request," he panted as he crawled onto Amy's belly and prepared to mate with her.

"I never realized that toy... boy... voy... watching others screw was such a turn on!" said Sticks as she turned around and planted her butt in Stone's face.

Stones took the hint as she grabbed Stick's hips and started eating out the badger's pussy in turn.

"Oh Amy," grunted Sonic as he slipped his cock into her wet cunt, "You're the only one for me!"

"And you're the only one for me!" she cried back as she wrapped her legs about his butt.

Sticks and Stone fell quiet as Sticks leaned down and the two of them were soon having oral sex with each other.

"Amy Rose!" he panted, "I want to be your husband! I want to have a family!"

"OH YES!" she replied, "I want to be your wife! I want to have your baby!"

"I don't' care if we ever have a family," groaned Sticks, "I want to be by your side forever!"

" **I desire to be your guardian forever as well,** " she grunted back.

"Can't you feel the love tonight," sighed someone from Amy's bedroom window. They looked over to see Tails doing an impersonation of Kilroy. His cheeks were flushed bright red.

"TAILS!" shouted Sonic, Amy and Sticks as one.

"I'm so sorry," he said as he covered his eyes, "but this couldn't wait til morning!"

"Spit it out, buddy!" replied Sonic.

"Stones is a Nocturnus cyborg that was rebuilt and reprogrammed by DOCTOR EGGMAN HIMSELF!"

"WHAT?!"

"And why couldn't that wait until..." began Amy.

" **ROBOTIC FORCES APPROACHING!** "

"Well that part couldn't wait," said Tails softly, "It's too much to say now, but somehow... sending Stones back in time... is supposed to make up for Eggman's mistake... the day his Giant Robot..."

Sticks blinked.

"Go on," said Sonic.

"The day Doctor Eggman and his Giant Robot killed Sticks!"

Sonic, Amy and Sticks all gasp.


	8. Chapter 8

by neorenamon

This is my first fanfiction based on Sonic Boom. All right, properties and characters of the Sonic Franchise including Sonic Boom belong to SEGA and all other appropriate parties. Thank you.

Rated M for nudity, awkward situations and later sex scenes. Includes lesbian, bisexual and hetero relations as well as F/F, M/F and M/F/F sex. This is a strange story and you've been warned now. Thank you.

Chapter VIII: Eggman Bee-Bop

"Quick Tails," said Sonic as he backed off the bed from Amy, "Get in here. Eggman's bots could be here any second." Sensing a reluctance in Tails, he added, "It's no time to be shy!"

Tails blushed as he climbed in the window and closed it behind. He was trying not to see the messy faces (not to mention the messy crotches) of Sticks and Stones as the badger got off the echidnae. Then the was the sound of splintering wood.

"My door!" cried Amy.

"We're trapped in here without weapons!" added Sonic.

" **I swear I shall defend you all to the best of my abilities!** " swore Stones.

"Ugh," groaned Tails, "I wasn't expecting trouble tonight so I didn't grab a weapon before I came over."

"Eggman's getting really rude," growled Sticks, "Attacking decent folk like us at THIS time of the night!"

Amy rushed over and locked her bedroom door as she heard mechanical footsteps approaching.

Eggman called from outside from a megaphone, "Come out, Sticks! I know you're in there and there's no way any of you are getting away from me THIS TIME!"

"NOT A CHANCE, EGGTWERP!" hissed Sticks.

"Fine!" he replied, "I'm just as comfortable capturing you all anyways!"

" **Beebots are going to try and break through the window!** " advised Stones, " **Countermeasures may cause minor damage to the residence of Amy Rose!** "

"I'll worry about that later!" replied Amy.

" **ROCKET-OH-PUNCH!** " she called out as her two forearms fired through the closed window scattering Eggman's beebots all around them. However, dozens more chased her missile-limbs and began to swarm them.

"HA!" laughed Eggman, "I thought you'd try that again!"

" **They are too strong. I cannot bring my limbs back or use them against the beebots.** "

"AGH!" moaned Sonic, "The bedroom is too small for me to use my full speed!"

There was a crashing sound at Amy's door as it began to crack.

"We need weapons, sweetie!" cried Sticks as she looked up to Stones.

Stones looked at her forearms as gun barrels popped out of them. They appeared to be a mix of energy-based weapons that none of them could identify.

"That could work!"

She aimed the weapons out the window and began blasting beebots by the dozen.

"What?!" asked Eggman, "More weapons?!" He glared a few seconds before he announced, "No matter. My bots will take you all down. It's all of them against ONE of you." Then he paused to give an evil laugh.

Amy's door shattered as Eggman's ladybug bots began swarming into the room. Several of them jumped onto each of the people in the room in rapid succession. Even Sonic couldn't avoid them all. The enemy was just too close for Stones to effectively shoot them and not risk hitting the others.

" **SONIC!** " called Amy as she was buried.

" **SWEETIE!** " called Sticks as she was piled on.

"It's almost over," gloated Eggman.

Sonic managed to get to Amy as he was buried too. Tails tried to get to Sticks, but didn't even make it more than a few feet before he went under a pile of bots.

" **PRIORITY OVERRIDE!** " called Stones, " **Defend Sticks at all costs! Muscle boost activate!** " She managed to shake off all of the bots that had piled onto her.

"Give it up, cyborg!" sneered Eggman, "I came here with **OVERWHELMING FORCE** this time!"

" **Accessing priority resources! Armory mode activate!** "

"What now?"

Her rounded shoulder pad split apart as the crystal lenses popped away from her body. Each lens was a different color as it sped off into one of the piles of bots on top of her friends. Then her cyber eye switched from black to glowing green as she shouted " **CHAOS CONTROL!** "

Sonic was the first to burst from under his pile wearing a bright blue gem on his forehead. His hands were covered in heavy gloves with metal knuckles similar to the ones Stones had as part of her hands. "Knucks is gonna be so jealous!" he called as he started punching out beetlebots.

Tails emerged next with an orange gem on his forehead. He was wearing a chestplate with wings much like the ones from his Tornado plane. On his forearms were bracers with small machine guns mounted on them. He took careful aim before he began blasting the beetlebots. "The air support is here!" he called as he hovered in the air.

Amy emerged with a pink gem on her forehead. She had a large pink glove that was holding an even more massive hammer. It even had some kind of rocket booster built into the back of the hammer's head. "Come get some!" she called as she squashed the nearest beetlebot.

Sticks emerged with a dark reddish brown gem on her forehead. She had a large copper red glove that was holding a boomerang almost as large as she was. "Haha!" she laughed, "I knew my sweetie would come through for me!" She used her boomerang like a club to smash the nearest beetlebot.

"I'd swear you're cheating, SONIC!" growled Eggman.

"Sonic!" called Tails as he flew out the broken window, "Take care of things in here! I'm getting Stones hands back from those beebots!"

"Good call!" replied Sonic as he punched out some more beetlebots.

"Don't think you're getting all the fun!" said Amy as she smashed a couple more bots with one swing.

"I'm not helpless either!" added Sticks.

"This attack is a bust!" hissed Eggman, "I better retreat while I still can!"

"I can take him down!" called Tails.

"NO!" replied Sonic as he looked at the ladies, "Let him go! I think there's more important problems in here for you to take care of!" While Stone's eye was still glowing, she had stopped moving. Stopped speaking.

"I'll get you next time, Sonic!" called Eggman as he flew away, "NEXT TIIIIIIME!"

Sticks and Amy went over to Stone's side as Sonic cleaned up the rest of the bots in Amy's house in a flash.

"Sweetie?!" asked Sticks as she shook her bodyguard.

" **Chaos Control...** " said Stones, " **Must... shut down... for recharge.** " Sticks and Amy managed to catch her. They held her up before she face planted into the floor.

" **Yeah, it's really draining,** " said a deep voice from the shadowy corner.

"SHADOW!" hissed Sonic as he stepped between Shadow and Amy, "What are you here for?!"

"Just to watch you idiots making fools of yourselves," he chuckled.

"What?!" asked Tails.

"You're coddling your death warrant and don't even know it," said Shadow as he looked at the shutdown Stones.

"MY SWEETIE WOULD NEVER HURT ME!" growled Sticks as she raised her boomerang.

"Then go to your doom with ignorant smiles on your faces," he chuckled as he vanished.

"LIES!" she hissed back as she and Amy dragged Stones over to Amy's bed, "Shadow is just trying to turn us against each other just like the government agents that are always spying on me!"

Sonic and Tails laid Stones out on the bed as Sticks crawled onto her chest. She was weeping freely as she clutched Stone's torso in her arms.

"She'd never betray me!" she wept, "She'd never harm me! I'd stake my life on that!"

"You know," suggested Sonic as he took Amy's hand, "A good shower might just help you relax."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be as helpful as ever," she replied as she started leading him to the bath.

"I know when I'm not wanted," sighed Tails as he walked through the broken door, "We'll try to get the mess cleaned up tomorrow... when I have my tools... and stuff." He glanced back to see Sticks asleep on Stones even as she continued to shed tears down her cheeks. "I swear she just needs a little time for her..." he began, and then said, "Wait, she has a Chaos Emerald built into her body?!"

"Worry about that later," said Sonic from the bathroom, "I think she needs that right now."

"Sonic!" giggled Amy, "That tickles when you touch me like that!"

Tails sighed as he walked out only comforted by thoughts of his Zooey.


	9. Chapter 9

by neorenamon

This is my first fanfiction based on Sonic Boom. All right, properties and characters of the Sonic Franchise including Sonic Boom belong to SEGA and all other appropriate parties. Thank you.

Rated M for nudity, awkward situations and later sex scenes. Includes lesbian, bisexual and hetero relations as well as F/F, M/F and M/F/F sex. This is a strange story and you've been warned now. Thank you.

Chapter IX: Rest and Recharge

"Eggman is just getting bolder and bolder" observed Sonic as he looked about at the wreckage of Doctor Eggman's attack robots.

Amy had a bit of a glow about her from what she and Sonic had just been doing together in the shower. She was clad in but a towel that she had wrapped about her torso. "What bothers me more is what Shadow's interests are. Why does he care so much about Stones?"

"Other than the Chaos Emerald built into her systems," he replied, "I have no idea."

"Look how poor Sticks has cried herself to sleep," she noted as she looked at the way the badger was sleeping on the chest of the fem echidnae. Her detached forearms were laying beside Stone's slumbering form.

"I think that those two care for each other..." he said softly, "as much as I care for you."

She looked into his eyes and said, "As much as I love you."

"I just don't understand what you see in me," said Sonic as he glanced out the window.

"Because I know you're deeper and more complex than you let on," she replied as she snuggled closer to him, "The kind of guy who'd be a great father if he'd only give himself the chance. The kind of guy who's a kind and gentle lover. The kind of guy who can be my friend as well." The last part was emphasized with a kiss to his cheek.

"The kind of guy who knows he can't really have a family until Eggman has be dealt with once and for all."

"I'm sure that as long as we keep winning, that day won't be too far away. Just remember that we never want to sink to his level. We never want to be like him."

"As long as I have you and my sense of humor," he replied, "That will never happen."

She smiled as she kissed his cheek.

He replied by kissing her on the lips as his hand pulled the towel away from her body.

"Sonic," she purred as the kiss ended, "Are you seriously ready to go again? In front of our guests?"

"Can't a guy just appreciate beauty for its own sake?" he replied as he cupped a hand over one of her breasts.

The strange crystal lenses popped off their foreheads and returned to Stone's shoulder.

"Aw," he moaned, "I already feel... weaker."

"I'm sure that when the need is great enough, we'll get powered up again."

"Eggman must be a changed person in the future if he's willing to send a cyborg back in time just to stop himself from making a grave mistake."

"But I have to wonder what else has changed in the flow of time because of this," she replied as she pulled him in to kiss him on the lips once more.

"Well if we can stay happy together, then I guess it doesn't matter," he panted as the kiss was paused.

Something sounding like a mad bull in a China Shop came to their ears. It was all rush and no subtle. They were too busy kissing each other to comment.

"DID I MISS ANYTHING?!" asked Knuckles as he burst into the room through the broken bedroom door.

"Just another beatdown on good ole Eggman," commented Amy.

"That and a good ole dose of..." said Sonic before Amy cut him off with another kiss to his mouth.

Knuckles rushed to Stones' side as he asked, "Is Stones alright?" He picked up her forearms and stuck them back on the ends of her arms.

"She's fine," muttered Amy as the kiss was interrupted again, "Just waiting for her Chaos Emerald to recharge."

"Chaos Emerald?!"

"Yeah," said Sonic, "It was pretty awesome what she did with it."

"Oh man!" he groaned, "Will she ever wake up?!"

"Well perhaps if you're her true love," cooed Amy, "Your kiss will wake her up."

"Yah think so?" he asked eagerly.

"I thought that stuff only worked if you're a Prince," muttered Sonic.

"One can dream," she replied as she kissed his cheek.

"Well I'm willing to try almost anything once!" said Knuckles as he placed his hands about the head of Stones.

"Maybe we should see what happens," suggested Amy.

"Oh, if there's a scream and a smack to the kisser, I'll know it," he whispered back.

"Optimistic there, are you?"

Knuckles wasn't quiet when he applied his lips to Stones' mouth. He carried on for a good minute or so without any apparent results, but suddenly she put her hand behind his head and pulled his mouth tighter against hers. Their mouths became more involved as they seemed to swap tongues and spit.

Sonic glanced over at the two of them.

' _Way to go there, Knucks._ '

Soon Stones opened her eyes to gaze into the eyes of Knuckles.

" **Chaos core recharge complete,** " she said as the kiss ended.

"That's good an all, right?" he replied.

" **Yes.** "

"I just want you to know..." he said awkwardly, "I love you even if you're not from my tribe."

" **I am unsure of how to respond.** "

"Just... tell me... that you could love me back. That's... all I really need to hear now."

" **That... is within my capacity.** "

"Does that mean... you could... really..."

"You should really stop flirting with my bodyguard," purred Sticks as she opened one eye.

" **I cannot allow my personal feelings to interfere with the mission.** "

"So that means... uh..." he said slowly.

"You two will have to make out while I'm in the room," replied the badger.

"You... don't mind?"

" **Those are acceptable parameters.** "

"Uh... right now?" he asked optimistically. He glanced over to where Amy and Sonic were still cuddling.

"Oh let's just say I've 'warmed her up' for the main event," smirked Sticks. Glancing at his quickly hardening boner, she added, "and it looks like you are too."

He slipped to the end of the bed as Sonic and Amy went to what was left of the living room to carry on themselves.

"I can't say I've seen you two like this before," he sighed as he looked into two hot wet pussies.

"If it was anyone but you," replied Sticks, "I'd say you're being sarcastic."

"Sarwhatic?"

"Nothing," she muttered, "Just make sure you get it in the right hole."

"I may not be the sharpest knife in the kitchen," he remarked as he started slipping his cock inside, "but I think I can manage..."

"That's not the right hole!" moaned Sticks in surprise. He stuck his cock inside her vagina instead of Stones. She was just grateful that his aim wasn't higher because she wasn't ready to take him in another hole.

"Oh my bad," he replied as he pulled back. He aimed a bit lower and stuck it in again. "Is that the right hole?"

" **Yes. I feel that it is.** "

He leaned over sandwiching Sticks between his muscular torso and the body of Stones. Starting slow, he moved back and forth as he pressed his cock deeper into Stones with each thrust. He used his arms to lift her legs at the knees to give himself some leverage as he screwed her harder and faster. Sticks seemed to be getting off on the feeling of Knuckles against her back almost as much as Stones was being fucked by him.

Sticks made herself busy by planting another big wet kiss on Stones' lips. She made so much noise about it that they almost couldn't hear Sonic and Amy carrying on in the other room.

Suddenly Knuckles pulled out. Sticks wondered what was going on behind her until she realized he was blowing his was all over her back. She was getting creamed pretty good, but she didn't care about it right then.

' _At least he's being thoughtful,_ ' she mused as she kept the kiss up with Stones.

Then he returned for another round of mating with Stones. He seemed to be going at her twice as hard and fast as he had been the first time around.

' _I love her so much!_ ' came the racing thought, ' _Why can't I imagine my life without her anymore?! Does she have enough room in her heart for both me and Knuckles?!_ '

A shudder through the cyborg body told Sticks that Stones was coming hot and heavy on her own.

"Oh Stones!" he groaned, "You're the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with! Come live with me! I'll make room for both you and Sticks in my life!"

"As long as I'm living with Stones, I can live with you!" moaned Sticks.

" **It... is agreeable terms...** " panted Stones.

Knuckles was so happy that he blew his second wad right up into Stones before he realized it. He had hardly even noticed when Stones had wrapped her legs about his butt so he really couldn't have pulled out even if he had realized the need to. Leaning back, he realized that Sticks had reached under her own stomach and she was hotly fingering her own pussy.

"Well I can't let Sticks go unhelped," he said as he stuck his own pointer finger up Stick's own hot pussy.

"UGH!" she moaned as she used her own fingers to spread her netherlips and give him fuller access to her hot dripping sex. Giving Sticks 'the finger' was really getting her turned on. "Oh please," she moaned, "Just... a little... more!"

He pressed his finger in deeper as he wiggled it around.

"OH YEAH!" she moaned as she climaxed on his finger, "THAT'S THE STUFF!"

" **Please... mate with me again.** "

So he started by sticking his cock back into Stones' hot wet vagina. It was going to be another hour before none of the three of them could carry on anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

by neorenamon

This is my first fanfiction based on Sonic Boom. All right, properties and characters of the Sonic Franchise including Sonic Boom belong to SEGA and all other appropriate parties. Thank you.

Rated M for nudity, awkward situations and later sex scenes. Includes lesbian, bisexual and hetero relations as well as F/F, M/F and M/F/F sex. This is a strange story and you've been warned now. Thank you.

Chapter X: Out of the Shadows

"This just has to be love!" exclaimed Knuckles as he lay by Stones. The two were wrapped in each other's arms as Sticks laid on top of the cyborg. "Hey Sticks? Wanna go a round with me too?"

"Don't push your luck there, romeo," muttered Sticks.

" **We should now consider our options as to how to deal with Eggman,** " replied Stones.

"Oh right," he muttered back, "Doctor Eggman."

"Aren't you from the future and junk?" asked Sticks, "You should already know how to deal with him, shouldn't you my sweet?"

" **Negative. Trauma to organic brain severely limiting recall options.** "

"Huh?" he asked as he blinked.

"She still has that am-nausea stuff," interpreted Sticks.

"It's called amnesia!" cried Amy from the other room.

"Sometimes I wonder just how we stay ahead of Eggman like this," muttered Sonic almost low enough that he wasn't heard.

"I say we just punch our way into his lair and make him explain things to us!" said Knuckles boldly.

"Yeah!" agreed Sticks.

" **There seems to be some logical flaws in this plan.** "

"Like if Eggman built Stones in the future or converted her," agreed Amy, "How would he know anything about her right now?"

"I'm sure I'm not going to let Eggy take Stones apart like some lab experiment just to find out either!" swore Sonic, "No friend of mine is going to suffer like that!"

Stones sat up as she asked, " **So... you consider me a friend?** "

"Heck yeah!"

"Well I'm pretty sure I know how Knuckles and Sticks feel about you," replied Amy, "but I'm sure that Tails and I definitely consider you our friends."

"Even if Tails is about the only one left who isn't getting... OW!"

"Sonic!" hissed Amy, "Not exactly the time and place to discuss that!"

"Fine fine," he muttered back, "There's no need to elbow me so hard."

"I only do it because I know you too well."

"Come here, you!" growled Sonic as laughter began erupting in the other room.

"No fair!" gasp Amy as she laughed hard, "No fair!"

"All's fair in love and war!" he said as Amy laughed even harder.

"Hey," said Knuckles softly as he looked into Stones eyes, "You think we... that we could... uh..."

"Start a family together?" asked Sticks.

" **That is a definite possibility.** "

Knuckles smiled broadly.

"I'm just worried about what Shadow has to do with all this," murmured Sticks.

"That guy... just gives me the creeps," admitted Knuckles.

Amy continued to howl with laughter in the other room.


	11. Chapter 11

by neorenamon

This is my first fanfiction based on Sonic Boom. All right, properties and characters of the Sonic Franchise including Sonic Boom belong to SEGA and all other appropriate parties. Thank you.

Rated M for nudity, awkward situations and later sex scenes. Includes lesbian, bisexual and hetero relations as well as F/F, M/F and M/F/F sex. This is a strange story and you've been warned now. Thank you.

Chapter XI: Scrambled Eggman

"What is it about that cyborg that's so frustratingly familiar?" asked Doctor Eggman.

He was reviewing footage of his earlier encounter with Stones and his Giant Robot. Fortunately, he littered the island with cameras so her could watch his failings over and over... **cough** gather intelligence on his enemies whenever he felt like it.

He turned on additional input and overlaid that over the video feed. There was something off about the cyborg, and it had to do with a powerful energy source in her chest.

"That's funny," he mused aloud as he was want to do, "That looks like a Chaos Emerald, but... it can't be... I already have that one in my vault..." He scratched his chin thoughtfully before he added, "There can't be two of them, can there?"

"There can be if one of those Chaos Emeralds come from the future," mused someone behind him.

"The future, you say?" he answered. There was no point in looking because he already knew it was Shadow the Hedgehog. He was used to him breaking into his HQ on a whim.

"And the reason she seems so familiar is that she contains your devices," he continued.

"Who would do that? Clearly Sonic and his associates lack the skill to incorporate my tech. When did they steal from me in the first place?"

"Think about it. If she's from the future..." as his voice trailed off.

"Then they stole my tech in the future?"

"No, I think you modified her in the future. For some reason, Sonic stole her and sent her back in time to prevent you from doing something with Sticks. As far as I can tell, they've already accomplished that much."

"So the timeline has already changed, and it has something to do with that little badger?"

"Yes," he replied, "I think it does."

"So... It seems to have something to do with what happened after I captured Sticks. I suppose I captured Sonic and all his friends... but..."

"Why wouldn't they just escape from you? Why bother with time travel to undo such an event?"

"Yes, that would be the question..."

"I think the most logical explanation is one of them dies during the event, so time travel is about the only real way to undo such a thing."

"I suppose that makes sense," he replied, "and I modified her to use the power of a Chaos Emerald that I already possess..."

"So you're probably going to locate her unmodified form soon... and change her into a weapon that you can use to defeat Sonic. Or at least that's what you were thinking in the other timeline."

"Hmm... If she's out there right now as a cyborg, then I'm guessing she has to be Nocturne. Perhaps a relic left over from the war between the Nocturne and the Knuckles Clan?"

"Well, then perhaps you need to scout some of Nocturne's old battlefields and facilities, shouldn't you?"

"As long as you're here, could you sign..." he said as he turned about to see no one there, "That's... nothing surprising to me anymore."


	12. Chapter 12

by neorenamon

This is my first fanfiction based on Sonic Boom. All right, properties and characters of the Sonic Franchise including Sonic Boom belong to SEGA and all other appropriate parties. Thank you.

Rated M for nudity, awkward situations and later sex scenes. Includes lesbian, bisexual and hetero relations as well as F/F, M/F and M/F/F sex. This is a strange story and you've been warned now. Thank you.

Chapter XII: Knuckle Down

Sonic wandered in from the other room, apparently not caring that Sticks was still laying on Stones while Knuckles stood behind her deciding if he wanted to go again or not.

"Wow, I never expected to see a manage your twa in this village," he muttered.

Sticks and Knuckles just blankly stared back.

"That's ménage à trois!" called Amy

"Bless you!" replied Sonic.

"Whut?" asked Knuckles.

" **A ménage à trois is a domestic arrangement in which three people having romantic and/or sexual relations with each other occupy the same household. It is a form of polyamory,** " replied Stones.

Sticks and Knuckles blinked.

"Uh..." grunted Sonic, "I said you're having a three way."

"OHH..." said the two blinkers as one.

"How can you remember that and not your other memories?" asked the hedgehog.

" **The dictionary is hardwired into the computer portion of my brain, and therefore it was not affected by time travel shock,** " she replied.

"OHH..." said the two blinkers as one.

"Well now that you three are an item, where ya gonna live?" asked Sonic as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Well they aren't making their house here," muttered Amy.

"Well my place..." began Sticks.

"No way," interrupted Sonic, "Too far removed and isolated from the village to be practical. I'm not sure if even the three of you can stand up to a full Eggman robot assault if he manages to catch you off-guard again."

"I'd love to have..." replied Knuckles.

"Too small and too... bachelor..." called Amy from the other room.

" **It seems then that the construction of a new residence is required. One that suits the needs of all three of us.** "

"Yeah... We can move Knuckle's stuff into storage, tear down his place and build the new residence on the same spot!" she added.

"My place?!" asked Knuckles.

Amy walked into the room now dressed as she said, "Well... Look into Stones eyes and you be the one to tell her no."

He looked at Stones before he replied, "Okay! I guess as long as the new house has a echidna-cave in it for me, I can't say no!"

"Okay," agreed Sticks, "But the secret basement area is all mine!"

They all stared at Stones waiting for her to speak.

" **What?** " she replied, " **I have no parameters for the new domicile that I require.** "

"Nono sweetie," said Stones, "We wanna know what you want in the new house."

"If Tails were here right now," muttered Sonic, "I'm sure his hand would be smacking his own face right about now."

"Oh, like you're a linguistics expert now?" asked Amy sarcastically.

The two took a moment to glare at each other.

"Ooo..." said Sticks, "I see some angry make-up sex later."

" **You butt out!** " said Amy and Sonic as one as they turned to Sticks.

Stones sat up, scooping Sticks under one arm and tossing Knuckles over her shoulder.

"Wuht?!" asked Sticks and Knuckles as one.

" **Sanitation procedures are now required.** "

They glanced at Amy.

"Ugh... she said you all need a bath," she muttered, "Just don't use up all the hot water! I need to clean up Sonic before long myself."

"Hey! I bathed less than a week ago," protested Sticks and Knuckles together.

" **Insufficient,** " she replied as she started carrying her 'cargo' out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

by neorenamon

This is my first fanfiction based on **Sonic Boom**. All right, properties and characters of the Sonic Franchise including Sonic Boom belong to SEGA and all other appropriate parties. Thank you.

Rated M for nudity, awkward situations and later sex scenes. Includes lesbian, bisexual and hetero relations as well as F/F, M/F and M/F/F sex. This is a strange story and you've been warned now. Thank you.

Chapter XIII: Outsourcing

Dave the Intern was working on a MehBurger (TM applied for) when the phone rang.

Answering the phone, he said, "Thank you for calling MehBurger, the sandwich for you and Meh."

"Listen up," barked Eggman, "I have a job for you."

"Does it pay?"

"Yes," he muttered, "Minimum wage plus 10%."

"I'll do it!" replied the beaver, "Who do I have to kill?!"

"What? No, no death is needed. I just need to you spy and collect some photos for me."

"Amy masturbating? Stick nude sun bathing?"

"What?!" growled the Doctor, "Nothing like that!" He then muttered, "My spy bots do that already..."

"What?" asked Dave.

"I said, 'I just need you to spy on that new cyborg Echidna female in town'," he lied.

"I don't know where she strips."

"I want you to get the dirt on her, her boyfriend and her girlfriend," he sighed, "Something important like taking out a battery... installing spare parts... repairing any battle damage... stuff like that..." There was a pause, and he added, "and yes, perhaps some nude shots of her might... reveal some kind of weakness."

"I'm so on it!" he cried before hanging up.

"I really hope he gets more than just nude pictures," sighed Eggman as he closed the comm link.

" _I didn't take her for your type..._ " said Orbot.

"No, she's not!" he replied, "But if she's my tech from the future, I might be able to crush Sonic if I can get my hands on that tech NOW!"

" _I guess that makes sense,_ " replied Cubot.

"Or if I capture her instead of Sticks, I might be able to reprogram her to be my soldier," he mused as he stroked his giant mustache, "Then I can explore my future tech at my leisure..."

" _She's totally rekt your bots, Doc._ "

"Then I'll just have to be more clever than her and her furry allies."

" _Brilliant idea!_ " said Orbot.

"Of course it's brilliant," he bragged, "I don't have any other kind of idea!"


	14. Chapter 14

by neorenamon

This is my first fanfiction based on **Sonic Boom**. All right, properties and characters of the Sonic Franchise including Sonic Boom belong to SEGA and all other appropriate parties. Thank you.

Rated M for nudity, awkward situations and later sex scenes. Includes lesbian, bisexual and hetero relations as well as F/F, M/F and M/F/F sex. This is a strange story and you've been warned now. Thank you.

Chapter XIV: Rubba-Dub-Dub

Some time later, Dave was hanging around Amy Rose's house holding his camera phone over the edge of the bathroom window sill so he could watch what was going on inside with a minimal chance of being spotted. He occasionally turned the phone to see what he was recording (for Doctor Eggman, of course). While Sticks and Knuckles were in the tub, Stones was just outside bathing the two of them. At the moment, she was using a sponge on the badger.

"I wouldn't throw either of those females out of bed for leaving crumbs," he muttered.

"Ah, Stones," moaned Sticks, "That... uh... doesn't need to be rubbed so hard..."

"That part of the body should especially be thoroughly cleansed," replied the cyborg.

"With views like this," added Knuckles, "I might get used to this bath stuff... bathing more often."

"What are you doing?" asked a voice behind Dave.

"Gathering intelligence for..." he replied, then paused to look back and see Shadow the Hedgehog standing behind him, "for Doctor Eggman. He's paying me."

"Good," he mused, "You can share any intelligence you gather with me as well."

"You'll pay me too?" he asked hopefully.

"Let's just say I won't kill you," scowled Shadow.

"Oh... I see," he muttered.

"Have you learned anything?"

"She has some kind of gem inside her chest about where her heart should be," he replied, "She showed it off to the badger and the echidna."

"Something I don't already know?" he grumbled.

"I have no idea what you know and what you don't," complained Dave.

"Never underestimate stupid," he muttered, "but that's true. I expect to come by for regular updates."

"You just want to see them naked too."

"Don't group me with the lower life forms such as yourself," he replied before teleporting away.

"He's probably gay," he mumbled as he went back to recording. "Man, the things you can do with a sponge..."

"What's up, Dave?" asked another voice behind him.

He jumped as he turned to face Sonic.

"Me?" he stammered, "I'm just... a peeping tom."

"Yeah right," he replied, "Eggman is paying you to spy on the cyborg echidna, isn't he?"

"You won't tell on me, will you?" he asked hopefully.

"Free Mehburgers for a month."

"A week," he replied.

Sonic inhaled as if he was going to shout something.

"Okay," he said hastily, "Three weeks."

"Deal," replied Sonic.

Blackmailing Dave sure kept him in free burgers.

"The things I do for money," grumbled Dave.

"And if you get any spicy pics of the girls," he added, "make copies for me and I'll let you off for a week."

"Sure."

He sighed as Sonic walked off.

There was panting coming from the bathroom as he returned to recording.

"You're so good... even getting me off on a sponge..." panted Sticks as she rested against Stone's chest.

" **That wasn't my intention,** " replied Stones.

"But... it happened anyways..."

"Imagine what will happen when we have our own home..." added Knuckles.

"Oh... I can imagine a lot," replied Sticks.

" **I must protect you at all costs.** "

"I wish you could remember why."

" **As do I.** "

"If it involves Eggman," interrupted Knuckles, "it can't be anything good."

"I agree," added Sticks.

" **My organic memory does not appear to be returning.** "

"Well as long as we're together, I guess it doesn't matter that much."

"How come we have to get a bath and you don't?" grumbled Knuckles.

" **I shall bathe once you and Sticks are out of the tub.** "

"If you think I'm not going to help you the way you helped me," said Sticks, "you're crazy."

" **While the assistance is not necessary, it is appreciated.** "

"What?"

"She said, ' _You don't have to help, but thank you_ '," said Amy from the other room.

"Ohhhhhh..."

"Big words confuse me," said Knuckles.

"Try not to use up all the hot water," added Amy.

" **I do not require any.** "

"It's funny, but we never would have met if it wasn't for Eggman," sighed the badger.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't have met my dream girl either," agreed the echidna.

" **That is true.** "

A while passed until they were done and out of the bath. Stones was towel drying Sticks while Knuckles dried himself.

"These towels are too small," he muttered as he compared the size of the towel to himself.

"Ooh," sighed Sticks, "Something smells good."

"I guess Amy is making dinner," he replied, "I hope we're invited."

"We're still her guests for the time being," said Sticks as her stomach growled, "I guess... I'm hungrier than I thought."

" **I can wash myself without assistance,** " said Stones as she drained the tub and started filling it with cold water.

"You're the best. I'll make sure that some food gets saved for you."

" **Thank you,** " she replied as she readied herself to step into the water.

The two left as she slipped into the tub. As he left, Knuckles bumped the sink counter with the hairdryer sitting on it still plugged in from the last time Amy used it. It moved a bit closer to balance on the edge. It was an industrial hairdryer as Amy just loved the extra power. Then he shut the door hard making it teeter even more.

Stones began humming as she began lathering up her chest and sides.


End file.
